


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 9: Write about yourself interacting with your favorite character. Be self-indulgent!

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil shows around the new Intern at the station. Carlos brings Cecil his lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 9: Write about yourself interacting with your favorite character. Be self-indulgent!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse XD

I stare at the door.

 

“It wants me to what?”

 

“Bleed on it” Cecil repeated. “There is a knife to your left.”

 

“I dunno, I don't like having my blood out side my body.” I shudder involuntarily.

 

“Fair enough.” Cecil said with a shrug. I watch slightly fascinated as he picks up the knife and carefully runs it over his finger, only drawing enough blood to drip several times.

 

“You're good at that” Cecil just smiles.

 

“Lots of practice I suppose” I laugh awkwardly, and the door opens, allowing us inside. He turns the lights on and I look around, taking in my surroundings.

 

“Wow, the radio station is not how I pictured”

 

“What do you mean”

 

“Never mind” I say dismissively as I wander. I stay away from Station Managements door, I have heard many things. Just as I get to the interns desk, the door into the radio station comes open.

 

“Cecil honey you forgot your lunch! Oh, is this the new Intern?” I smile politely as Carlos hands Cecil a bag (is it moving on its own??) and kisses his cheek.

 

“Yeah, she showed up out of nowhere this morning!”

 

“Nice to meet you Carlos, my name is Sammy.” I say, as we shake hands.

 

“Ahh, yeah, I forgot the whole town knows my name.” Carlos says, smirking at Cecil, slight blush on his face. I can't help but giggle to myself. “Nice to meet you Intern Sammy. Ceec, I've got to get back to the lab now. See you later!” I wave as Carlos leaves.

 

“You two are so adorable together” I say, giggling slightly.

 

“Thank you.”Cecil replies, blushing. “Now, lets do a quick run through of your duties as intern...”

 


End file.
